Williamsburg Diner
The''' Williamsburg Diner''' is a greasy spoon diner owned by Han Lee. He purchased it from the Russian mafia. Max Black, Caroline Channing, Oleg, and Earl all work at the diner with Max and Caroline working as waitresses, Oleg as the cook, and Earl as the cashier. In the third season, Han hired a new day waiter, Luis. In the season 5 finale Max and Caroline pay off Han's gambling debt with the rest of their movie money earnings in return for partial ownership of the diner. Description The diner looks like any traditional diner. Inside, there are orange-covered booths and a counter where people can sit at. There is a rotating display of cakes. Behind the counter, there is a window where Oleg sets the food out for the servers (Max and Caroline) to deliver to the diner's patrons. Behind the counter there is wood paneling, and a corded telephone hangs on the wall to the left of the kitchen window. At the cashier's area, where Earl is usually sitting, there is a cash register (though at one time Han talked about switching to a computerized system, which Max did not approve of), and the internet router - which Earl mistook for a cookie warmer. The kitchen is mostly metal, like many restaurant kitchens. Behind the kitchen, there is a back room which Han did not know the diner had until the health inspector came to inspect the diner in And the Window of Opportunity. When cleaning the back room, Max and Caroline find a large window out onto the street, and Caroline has the idea to make it into a cupcake walk up window - Max and Caroline open their new cupcake shop in And the Soft Opening. Han has an office in the restaurant. There are restrooms in the diner, however, the viewers only got to see inside the female restroom in And the Secret Ingredient. Trivia *They switched to modern ketchup bottles in And Just Plane Magic. *In the episode And the Cupcake Captives, Han mentioned diner's address to the media, which is 6355 Bedford Ave. *In a set tour on 2 Broke Girls' official YouTube channel, we learn the following about the Williamsburg Diner set: **The men's restroom door leads outside. **The New York City scene is just a painted board. **The cakes in the rotating display case are fake. **The Williamsburg Diner has its liquor license. **On nights where they are filming, Beth Behrs and Kat Dennings actually have food in the Williamsburg Diner set cooked by Jonathan Kite, who plays the cook, Oleg. Gallery And The Hidden Stash 12.PNG And The Hidden Stash 11.PNG And The Hidden Stash 10.PNG And The Hidden Stash 9.PNG And The Hidden Stash 8.PNG And The Hidden Stash 7.PNG And The Hidden Stash 6.PNG And The Pearl Necklace 1.PNG And the Hold-Up 3.PNG 102253 d2124b.jpg 102253 d0273b.jpg 102253 d0142b.jpg 102223 wb 0516b 0.jpg 102223 wb 0362b.jpg 102223 wb 0333b.jpg 375153.jpg Williamsburg Diner.png Category:Businesses Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Locations